Delírium
by zaol1996
Summary: Recopilación de one-shot. 15 delirios. (1/15) Lluvia: Hay cosas vergonzosas que Neji nunca admitirá, incluso si sólo las hizo por salvar la vida de Hinata. Esa tarde, la lluvia fue su única testigo.


Tengo algunos escritos sueltos, y algunas ideas anotadas por ahí. Después de pensarlo un poco, me anime a subir estos textos (todos escritos por mí). Si les ha gustado, háganmelo saber, por favor ;)

* * *

**.**

**Delírium**

**Delirio 1:** Lluvia

**.**

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia se confundían con las de sudor, deslizándose majestuosas por su cuerpo, goteando por sus lisos y largos cabellos quienes se adherían descuidadamente sobre su amplia espalda. Su ropa se volvía más pesada mientras se empapaba, pero no era ni por poco un obstáculo. La lluvia, para un ninja era nada más que eso; ningún impedimento para detener su entrenamiento. Dirigió su mirada hacia el oscuro cielo, mientras que las gotas de lluvias se impactaban sobre su rostro, apenas eran las seis de la tarde, pesé a que se hiciera ilusión a ser una hora nocturna.

Neji se refugió bajo el techo de la mansión Hyuga, tomando asiento en el piso de fría madera, vista en dirección a donde hace un instante entrenaba. Sus ojos se enfocaron en las montañas, donde podía observarse la densa neblina (lo suficiente como para poder contemplarse desde ahí). El sonido de la puerta deslizante que conectaba el pasillo exterior con el interior de la casa llamó su atención. Su mirada encontró a Hinata, quien llevaba dos toallas limpias en la mano. Al mirar sus mejillas aún enrojecidas, frunció el ceño.

—Hinata-sama, ¿cómo está su fiebre? —dijo Neji.

—Ella ha ba-bajado. Me encuentro un poco mejor —respondió en tono bajo, parecido al usual, evitando causar malestar a sus amígdalas inflamadas.

Hinata tomó asiento a su lado y le entregó las toallas, una más pequeña que la otra.

Neji desdobló la toalla más pequeña y la posó encima de su cabeza, donde la frotaba sobre sus cabellos. Subía y descendía con paciencia por sus largas hebras. En un momento la sostuvo con su mano dejándola reposar, mientras hacia contacto visual con Hinata.

—No había necesidad de traerme nada —dijo con franqueza. Tal vez Hinata se sintiera culpable de haberlo dejado entrenar solo, lo cual no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, por los años donde todavía eran distantes.

—Esto era lo mí-mínimo que podía hacer después de ayer. —una tímida sonrisa se había formado en sus labios, mientras su mirada desviada se perdía en los recuerdos.

* * *

Un golpe seco se oyó contra la madera. Pasos rápidos que galopaban contra ella. Gritos que se difuminaban en el aire. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia de si misma, lo último que sus sentidos percibieron fue ese olor a pasto mojado que dejaba la lluvia sobre el jardín.

Neji sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, tomó el cuerpo inerte de su prima entre sus brazos y se adentró en la mansión. Sus pasos rápidos hacían eco en la casa vacía y todo parecía volverse más lento. La habitación de Hinata yacía a los adentros de la mansión, entonces tuvo que parar en la suya, que además estaba ubicada más cerca de un baño.

Depositó el cuerpo en su ordenada cama, donde la lisa sábana empezaba arrugarse.

—¡Hinata-sama! ¿Qué sucede? —comenzaba a preocuparse mucho más—. Respóndame, por favor.

Apartó aquellos mechones mojados de su rostro, que destapaban su frente y unas mejillas más sonrojadas que veces anteriores. Por instinto (y que Hiashi-sama no se enterara) tomó su rostro y se inclinó hacia ella juntando sus frentes. Se sobresaltó sólo un momento al comprobar la elevada fiebre para volver a su característica serenidad. Por un momento intentó recordar qué hizo su padre cuando estaba todavía con vida en su último resfriado, pero el sonido de una tos llamó su atención.

Hinata había comenzado a temblar ligeramente.

_¡Toallas mojadas!_ Fue su primera idea en el momento. No salió de la habitación sin antes arropar a su prima hasta el cuello.

Entró al baño cercano a su habitación y comenzó a llenar de agua el recipiente de madera que usaban para bañarse. Buscó algunas toallas limpias que seguro los sirvientes habían colocado antes de marcharse y tomó todas las cosas para regresar, teniendo cuidado de no derramar nada con su paso rápido. Evidentemente Hinata no se había movido ni un centímetro, seguía tendida boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados. Neji dobló una toalla pequeña en un rectángulo y la sumergió en el agua para luego posarla en la frente de Hinata. No era como si realmente se viera mejor.

El borroso recuerdo de un pequeño Neji acostado en un Futon con una toalla en la frente acudió a su mente. Su padre había estado cuidándolo toda la tarde, pero además de la toalla, ¿qué se supone que había hecho después? Sin darlo a pensar mucho, fue en busca de algún jarabe para la tos en la cocina de la mansión. Abrió cada gaveta que encontró y jamás se había percatado que no sabía el contenido del interior de cada una. Normalmente sólo venía a tomar agua, ya que los sirvientes se encargaban de preparar la comida. En alguna gaveta cerca del lavavajillas encontró varias cajas de cartón con nombres de pastillas y gotas, pero ningún jarabe, así que tomó una pastilla que según el enunciado de la caja: aliviaba la fiebre y el malestar general. No regresó a la habitación sin antes llenar un vaso de agua.

Colocó las cosas en la mesita de madera que se encontraba al lado de la cama y retiró la toalla de la frente de Hinata. Tomó asiento a su costado y sacudió levemente su hombro. No respondía, su prima se lo estaba poniendo difícil, entonces optó por apartar la sábana y meter sus fuertes manos bajo sus brazos para levantarla. La sentó con su espalda recostada de la pared y la mitad de la sabana cubriendo sus piernas. Ahora sólo debía intentar que Hinata tragara la pastilla. Colocó su dedo pulgar en su labio inferior y al simple tacto se percató que estaba suave. Sólo por curiosidad, lo acarició con delicadeza y era una sensación asombrosa. Ahora deslizó su dedo al labio superior, donde delineó su perfecto patrón. Era difícil de creer que aquellos labios rosado pálido se mantuvieran todavía fértiles.

Neji apartó su mano cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Si no tuviera esa gran fuerza de voluntad, ¿qué habría podido pasar?

Avergonzado de sus actos, tomó la pastilla y la introdujo dentro los labios de su prima. Sostuvo su nuca y colocó el vaso inclinado sobre sus labios. Desde luego el líquido estaba pasando, pero hubo un momento donde se estaba derramando y Hinata comenzó a toser. Neji alarmado la atrajó a su cuerpo y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda. Eso pareció calmarla un poco, incluso acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su primo. Su frente hacía contacto con el cuello de Neji, quien podía sentirla arder, pero extrañamente no le molestaba (ni tampoco el hecho de tenerla en sus brazos).

Deslizó su palma por la espalda de Hinata y se percató de algo que no había hasta el momento. Ella estaba mojada. Por primera vez desde que se le otorgó el apodo de el genio de los Hyuga, se sintió realmente como un gran estúpido. Para ser preciosos, los dos estaban empapados después de entrenar varias horas bajo la lluvia. Lo primero que debía hacer y había olvidado, era despojar de la ropa mojada a Hinata.

—Estoy atrapado —dijo levemente sonrojado.

* * *

—Gracias por traerme a la habitación, nii-san —hizo una reverencia en dirección a su primo—. Seguro debí estar pesada —entre el sonrojo natural y la fiebre, no había diferencia.

—¿No recuerdas nada más? —preguntó dubitativo.

—Parecerá tonto… pe-pero no. —respondió con vergüenza—. In-incluso no recuerdo en qué momento me puse la pijama.

Una mueca extraña se formó en el rostro de Neji. Era una combinación de repulsión y estar a punto de vomitar. Maldijo en voz baja que su prima hubiese caído enferma en el peor momento, cuando el resto de la rama principal estaba en una misión, los sirvientes ausentes, incluso Hanabi entrenando con su grupo de genin. Permanecía sin mirar a Hinata y tal vez sería así por algún tiempo.

Levantó su mano derecha y la observó entreabierta, medio la cerró y la volvió abrir como si estuviera apretando un objeto imaginario. La colocó sobre su rostro para esconder su vergüenza y dijo para si mismo: —Soy un pecador.

* * *

**N/A:** Chicos, para quienes leen otros de mis fanfics, les informo lo siguiente: por ahora no actualizaré los otros, necesito por lo menos una o dos semanas para recuperar mi laptop y agarrar el ritmo nuevamente, además que no estoy desocupada del todo. Subo esto, porque como dije, lo tenia guardado en mis notas y sólo gasté un poco de tiempo en corregir errores ortográficos y pulir la trama. Así que, por favor no se desanimen y ya lo saben, retomaré mi responsabilidad como escritora pronto.

Cualquier cosa, pueden escribirme a mi cuenta de twitter: (arroba)fakingbehappy

¡Besos!


End file.
